


Drabbles

by elektratios



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magician! Aziraphale (Good Omens), Marriage Proposal, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Romance, Touch-Starved, Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektratios/pseuds/elektratios
Summary: Collected good omens drabbles and pieces under 1,000 words.





	1. Bliss - Ineffable Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters
> 
> I love comments ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Aziraphale was like nurturing a plant to full bloom. (T)

Kissing Aziraphale was like nurturing a plant to full bloom. It was like lying on a hot beach, drowsy in the sun, with a cool breeze playing over his skin. It was like sinking into his bed after a long week and letting everything float away. Aziraphale would probably say it was like a favourite book coming to a deeply satisfying ending that made you wish the story continued, but gave you closure all the same. The thing was, Crowley wasn’t overcome by a sudden, irresistible wave of lust, or brought to tears, or any other overly sentimental display that he’d feared over the past six thousand years. It just felt right. Aziraphale’s lips against his own. Their noses nudging against each other, pressed against cheek and jaw. The whisper of Aziraphale’s breath against his neck, against his chin, and the brush of his tongue in his mouth. Aziraphale’s arms slid up and over Crowley’s chest, coming to rest over his shoulders and in his hair, and that was good too. Crowley felt something deep in his chest lock into place and he settled in the warm enclosure of Aziraphale’s body. He relaxed for the first time in what felt like eons. He had no regrets that it had taken them so long, he was just glad they were finally here. 


	2. Not a penny - Ineffable Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 6000 years time when their relationship is truly established, Aziraphale digs out his old magician’s costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr.](https://oxanelle.tumblr.com/post/185819630410/in-6000-years-time-when-their-relationship-is#notes) (GA)

In 6000 years' time when their relationship is truly established, Aziraphale digs out his old magician’s costume. He’s kept it in brilliant condition but he can’t stop the aging process completely so it’s rather worn and a bit moth-eaten.

When Crowley sees him in the costume he groans and protests loudly. He asks Aziraphale what he could possibly be wearing it for. After all, they don’t have any kids to entertain! 

Aziraphale simply tells Crowley to sit down. He’s been practising some new tricks and he needs an audience. Crowley does so, complaining the whole time, and Aziraphale does some of his usual card tricks and makes a rabbit come out of a hat. 

Just as Crowley says ‘Angel, I’ve seen these a hundred times’, Aziraphale reaches out behind Crowley’s ear, and in his hand there isn’t a shiny penny, but a beautiful ring. The band is made from gold crafted into an elegant braid, and there are tiny stones set in it in Crowley’s signature shade of red. 

Aziraphale drops to one knee.

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale love each other and I love comments ;)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at @folieassdeux


End file.
